Class Of 2008
by Blue-Wolf
Summary: The Peacemaker characters are in the future and in HIGHSCHOOL! Now they have to live their lives as normal teenagers.Will there be love in here! or just friendships!UPDATED! changed the title!
1. Waking Up

**Chapter 1 : Waking up**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' The alarm clock sounded in the morning, of all days a Monday. A boy with red hair tried hiding his head under his blankets.

"SHINPACHI GET YOU LAZY ASS UP!" A woman screamed downstairs.

He picked the clock up and slammed it against the wall, breaking it. The alarm shut off and he began to get up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his blue boxers. "God why'd she have to wake me up today..." He said to himself as he got off his bed and picked up a dirty white T-shirt and put it on.

"SHINPACHI!" She yelled again.

"I'M GETTING UP WOMAN!" He yelled as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his head and yawning.

"Well breakfast has been done for ten minutes." She said.

"I know mom I could smell it..." Shinpachi said walking into the kitchen grabbing the carton of orange juice.

"Make sure you get a cup." His mom said.

But Shinpachi was already drinking out of it. "Yeah, whatever mom." He said after putting the carton back into the refrigerator.

"Shinpachi aren't you going to eat something?" His mom asked.

"Will you make me a egg sandwich with bacon?" He asked walking up the stairs to get dressed.

"Of course." She said getting the bread ready.

!upstairs!

"What to wear? What to wear?" Shinpachi said looking at his closet. "Here we go." He pulled out a black T-shirt and some, black, grey, and white, camoflage pants.

"Now where in the hell are those boots!" He yelled crawling around his room. "THERE YOU ARE!" He said pulling combat boots out from under his bed. "Whats that green stuff? Well I need to head of to school."

He went into the bathroom and used the toliet then brushed his teeth. Then he put deodorant on and some Polo calone. He walked downstairs and grabbed his egg and bacon sandwich, bookbag, and skateboard and headed out the door.

"Bye Shinpachi, be safe." His mom said.

"Yeah you too mom. See ya." He said before closing the door.

He ran and jumped on his skateboard just coasting while he ate his sandwich, _'Where are the guys?' _He thought, as he kicked to make the skateboard go faster.

"Hey Shinpachi!" Todo said walking with a tall man.

Shinpachi stopped his skateboard and walked up to them. "Hey."

"So whats up Shinpachi? Still have a crush on her?" The tall man asked.

"Yeah and proud of it too!" Shinpachi said pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Well she is hot." Todo said.

"Yup." Sano said smiling.

"Don't you even think that Sano...You womanizer." Shinpachi said looking at Sano.

"Well lets head to school, yeah...fun school." Todo said.

"Woopie." Shinpachi said putting his skateboard on the ground.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MADE NOT ONE BUT TWO! STORIES! GO ME GO ME!

Shinpachi : Well atleast im cool...

Todo : And you have a crush AGAIN!

Sano : AGAIN! (laughs)

Shinpachi : (looks mad) GOD!

Me : But your so cute! how can i not make you have a crush on someone?

Everyone : MUAHHAHAHAHHAHH!

NEXT CHAPPIE! when i think of something Oh and they are all 17-19 years old (unless their a teacher) cuz i just love altering ages to fit my stories

**Ages**

Shinpachi : 19

Todo : 19

Sano : 19

Yamazaki : 18

Tetsu : 17

Shinpachi's Crush : 17

Shinpachi's Crush's Friends : 18, 19, 17, 19 you'll see their names next chappie ALRIGHTY THAT IS ALL! LOVE ALL THAT READS! SEE YA'S!


	2. The Big Scare

**Class Of 2005**

**Chapter 2 : The Big Scare**

Shinpachi, Todo, and Sano all walked onto the school grounds. Shinpachi looked around trying to act sneaky... But failed. A boy walked up to them he had silverish hair and it was short. "Hey..." He said looking in Shinpachi's violet eyes.

"Micheal, Whats up?" Todo said smiling.

"Nothin much walkin around checkin peoples out." Micheal said with a smirk looking over at the cheerleaders.

"Dude don't even think about it." Sano said.

"I can still dream." Micheal said picking up his skateboard and walking over to some girls.

"So Shinpachi are you ever going to ask her out?" Todo asked looking over at Shinpachi who was looking at a girl with black hair with dark blue highlights.

"Hello? Shiiiiiiinpaaaaaaachi?" Sano said waving his right hand infront of Shinpachi's face. "DUDE!" Sano shouted pointing at the girl who Shinpachi was admiring.

"Must... HIDE!" Shinpachi said before taking off with a trail of red dust behind him.

"Um... Alrighty then..." Todo said with a big anime sweat drop.

Yes, Shinpachi scared of a girl its hard to believe even for me. BUT! Its all true he is scared to go around her because he's afraid he might mess the "relationship" , as he calls it, they already have up. I likely don't get it but he does so I shall let it go.

Shipachi was in the bushes breathing lightly, so no one could hear him. I told you he's trying to be sneaky. All of a sudden a person came up behind the bush and yelled, "BOO!" Really really loudly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shinpachi screamed, sounding kind of like a little girl, as he jumped out of the bush clenching his left side. The guy who did that was laughing off his head, so hard tears came. "GODDAMMIT! DON'T DO THAT!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Sorry, man I had to. It was the perfect you and your girlie scream!" The guy said falling over.

"God, You suck man." Shinpachi said walking off with sweat rolling down his face. _'That really scared me! ME! SHINPACHI!' _Shinpachi thought before he walked inside the school with his hair infront of his eyes.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My second Chapter and you don't know Shinpachi's crushes name. Cuz I can't think of one at the moment. DON'T KILL ME! (cowers in fear)

: So whats my name going to be?

Me : I don't know...

: YOU DON'T KNOW!

Me : DON'T KILL ME! (runs away)

Sano : So do you come here often?

: Get away from me...

Todo : I don't think she likes you Sano.

Sano : Non-Sense all girls like me!

: (walks away)

Shinpachi : Why did i have to do that weird girlie scream?

Me : ...(cannot answer to far away)

Shinpachi : Hmph (pouts)

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

LOVE ALL WHO READS! I'll decide on a name next chappie Sorry for the inconvenince (it would look so much better if i could spell)


	3. Running Into

**(I would like to say thank you pyro the dark angel for giving me names. They came in handy. )**

**Chapter 3 : Running Into**

Shinpachi walked down the noisey hallways. He looked left to right trying to find Todo and Sano. He looked forward and someone ran into him.

"OOF!" Shinpachi said falling to the ground. The other person didn't say anything.

As they are doing this Sano is at his locker making kissing noises. Todo is just watching with amazment. Yes yes I know. Why are they doing this sensless stuff? Want me to tell you why! Well to bad because I don't feel like it. Ain't I a stinker? WELL! Its my story.

"I'm sorry..." The girlish voice said getting up and picking up her school books.

"Nah its fine..." Shinpachi said laying there as everyone stared.

Shinpachi layed in humilation. His face was probably as red as his hair.

Shinpachi stood up as everyone laughed at him from being pushed over. The girl bowed and said, "I'm sorry please forgive me." She ran off.

"Who was that?" Shinpachi said looking at the girl running off.

"DUDE! You got pushed over by a girl!" A boy shouted. Everyone continued to laugh at him. He walked until he came to Sano and Todo. They were letting out little chuckles.

"You to guys?" Shinpachi said looking back and forth at Sano and Todo. Shinpachi walked off pushing his way through the crowded hallways. He felt like crying from the humilation. But he held it in like a "man" should do.

**!In class!**

"Class today we have a new student. Reika Hatoru. She moved here from the U.S.A. Her father is from Japan, if any of you were wondering about her last name. So class behave and don't treat her badly. Today is her first day after all." Mrs. Sakura said pointing to an empty desk infront of Susumu.

The girl had purplish hair, which was put up in a braid. She had on a classic japanese school girl uniform. Unfortunatly this school didn't have uniforms. So she was kind of the odd ball at the moment.

She looked at Shinpachi with her red eyes. Then she sat in the desk that was provided. She looked sad, like she was missing something. Then she took out a picture, it had four people in it. A man; her father, a woman; her mother, then a little boy, and her. She rubbed her fingers across the photo and a tear escaped from her one of her eyes. It had to be a recent picture.

Shinpachi looked at the girl. Trying to figure out whats wrong. But to no prevail. She opened her math text book and began working on the pages that were givin by the teacher. Shinpachi turned to the other side of the room. Where the girl with dark blue highlights was sitting. Her name was Kasumi Hanata. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top. Shinpachi sighed softly as he got a dazed look.

WELL! Thats it cuz i can't think of anything else. Uh... did i leave it off at a bad point? ANY WHO.

Shinpachi : WOO! MY CRUSH IS REVEALED!

Sano : you sound happy.

Shinpachi : WELL DUH! I've been waiting 2 chapters to find out!

Sano : Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Todo : (grins)

Shinpachi : DUDE! NO! BAD THOUGHTS!

Todo and Sano : GOOD!

Me : OH SHUT UP AND LET ME CLOSE THE STORY!

Shin, Todo, and Sano : (cower in fear)

LOVE ALL WHO READS! I shall write more laters!


	4. Making New Friends

**Chapter 4 : Making New Friends **

Shinpachi walked out of class, looking at Kasumi. She sat there talking to her friends, not even knowing Shinpachi exsisted. One girl looked over at Reika and whispered something to Kasumi. Kasumi, being the backstabbing, bitchy girl she was got up and walked over to Reika, smiling. The smile explained itself, it said 'I will ruin your life.' Not many boys caught this because they usually were staring at her big boobs. C cup big boobs. It would throw almost any boy off. Reika looked up with her innocent look, she let out little noises, sounding a lot like Saya's. She looked into Kasumi's dark green eyes, seeing a devil in an angel form.

Reika didn't have any friends at the moment so she wasn't going to pass these ones up, even if they were fake.

"I'm Kasumi, and your Reika... Right?" Kasumi said.

"Yes..." Reika said in a whisper tone as she looked at Kasumi's friends.

"Oh that is kind of rude of me. Thats Lirin." Kasumi said pointing to a girl with orangish red hair and blueish green eyes. "And thats Kagura." Kasumi said pointing to a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!" The two girls said in a usion.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Reika said with a smile.

"You look so cute. You have a face of a 12 year old. Yes how old are you? I'm 17." Kasumi said.

"Uh... I'm 17 also." Reika stated.

Kasumi nodded with a dumb look on her face, kind of like she was high. Then she took in a loud breath and said "Well you can hang out with us for today. If your cool and boys think your hot, like us, you can sit with us at the lunch table."

Reika raised an eyebrow as she heard those words escape Kasumi's mouth. 'Hot, like us.' It shocked Reika that people of they're standards... wait no nevermind. Reika nodded and got up.

"You're going to have to change those clothes, you know that?"Lirin said pointing to Reika's japanese school uniform.

"But... My father-" Reika started.

"Oh forget your father. We're going shopping losers come on." Kasumi said walking out of school, like she was a queen and everyone else were her servants. Lirin, Kagura, and Reika all followed.

**!Outside!**

"HEY GIRL!" A girl said running up to Kasumi.

"GOD! You smell like F'n cig smoke." Kasumi said spraying the girl with some body spray she got out of her purse.

"Sorry..." The girl said.

"Reika this burnout is Kadja. Yeah..." Kasumi said walking to a silvery sports car.

"Hi." Reika said.

"HI!" Kadja said smiling. _'This poor girl she don't know what she's getting herself into.' _She thought to herself.

Reika and Kadja walked to the sports car. Kasumi, Lirin, and Kagura were already in the car, waiting. Reika nad Kadaj hopped in the back. Kasumi drove out of the parking lot.

Reika was kind of uncomfortable, she didn't know why. Maybe being surrounded by the _beauiful _girls of the school, or not being with her family. Her father was strict, mother died giving birth to her little brother, her little brother died in a car accident, and her older brother; who isn't in the photo, is living with some people in Yokohama. She goes visits him when she can get away from her father.

I hope that was a good chapter. I got all these reviews so i thought i would show my apperciation and write another chapter even if it was dumb. BUT hope you liked it.

Shinpachi and the others : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ

LAZINESS! LAZINESS! (throws a rock at them and runs)

Shinpachi and others : OW! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

LOVE ALL WHO READS! Write when i have ideas. YAY!


	5. The Invite

**(Someone made a Mean Girl thing, I was wondering where i heard it before but i couldn't remember lol)**

**Chapter 5 : The Invite**

The girls get back from shopping. They picked out a ton of new outfits for Reika, and of course for themselves.

"Oh My God That was so FUN!" Kasumi said in a voice as she popped back after she stepped out of the car.

"Of course it was shopping is always fun!" Lirin said in a hyper active voice.

"YEP!" Kadaj said smiling.

Reika raised an eyebrow.

"Come on you have to show off your knew clothes." Kagura said smiling and pushing Reika out of the car.

Reika had on some short shorts (Who likes short shorts? WE LIKE SHORT SHORTS! any who i'll stop interupting now) a white tanktop, bad thing about that was she had on a black bra. She got a little blush as she started walking off.

"She is so stuck up." Kagura said giving the walking away Reika a digusted look.

"HEY! REIKA!" Kasumi yelled.

"Huh?" She said quietly turning around.

"COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY INVITE SOMEONE YOU LIKE!" Kasumi yelled waving.

Reika nodded as she walked into the school.

"We just have to show her how to be 'loose'." Kasumi said smiling.

"Uh huh." The three girls said looking at Kasumi.

!With Reika!

_'I miss... nee-san... Why won't daddy let me go see him?' _ Reika thought as she walked down the quiet hall looking at her feet. Then she bumped into someone.

"Huh?" She said looking up into violet eyes.

The boy raised one of his eyebrows then looked at Reika intentively. He smiled and said. "Hi."

"Uh... Hi?" Reika said tilting her head then scooting back and bending over. "I'M SO SORRY!" She said, it echoed through the halls.

"It's alright." He said.

She looked up to see blackish grey hair. He had a lightly tanned face and had a locket around his neck.

"I thought only girls wore necklaces." Reika said.

"Well... Whatever. What's your name?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Reika... Reika Hatoru." She said with a little smile.

"I'm Joshua." He said, his voice was so handsome. Reika smiled. "Well... I have to go. See ya, Reika!" He said running out of the school.

"Uh... what just happened?" Reika asked herself as she looked around then she looked on the ground noticing he dropped... an invite to a party. Kasumi's party.

Shinpachi litterally appeared out of no where and said. "Hello."

"OH MY GOD!" She said falling over.

"Are you ok!" He asked.

"Yeah yeah." She said holding her head.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Been forever since i wrote to this story SCHOOL IS SO F'N BORING! ANY WHO!

Shinpachi: Duh... When was school fun?

Me: In Kindergarten, and i know what that means

Shinpachi: What? Kindergarten?  
Me: YES! CHILD GARDEN!

Shinpachi: Uh huh

Me: ITS GERMAN!

Shinpachi: Uh huh... (yawns and blinks)  
Me: And i know it cuz my teacher taught us

Shinpachi: (is laying on the ground snoring)

Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! smacks Shinpachi and runs

Shinpachi: (growls and rolls over)

Kasumi: Oh my god! He is just like a puppy dog!

Me: NO! THATS TETSU!

Tetsu: HEY!

Me: (snickers)

Any who BYE BYES AND LOVE ALL WHO READS! and waits for my slow ass to write stuff so YEP! (waves)


	6. Interview

**Chapter 6: Interview**

Though i know others hate when somone makes a weird thingy like this but don't you all want to see how this is? How the characters feel? Yes I am going to do this is script form because it's to weird to type it as a story. OH WELL if it gets taken off then oops?

---Class 2005 Cast---

Me: HI! I am the author of the story though i know i haven't updated in a long time i know... I hope this makes up for it but any who lets go with the cast. Who shall we start with... Todo...

Todo: Huh?

Me: How do you feel when you play in this well... story?

Todo: It's very nice i feel so very very young! ALL THE GIRLS! hehe i mean... (shifty eyes) I am nooo pedofile...

Me: ...Right... Any who... What is your favorite thing about Class of 2005 story?

Todo: I think it has to be when Shinpachi screams like a girl.

Shinpachi: HEY!

Me: SHINPACHI HUSH! don't make me get crazed fan girls to tie you up again!

Shinpachi: (sits down muttering to self)

Me: hehe

Crazed Fan Girls: Awww...

Me: I'll let you have him after i get done with the interview! Don't worry!

Crazed Fan Girls: YAY!

Me: now to Sano.

Sano: What?

Me: OKAY! How do you feel about this story?

Sano: I THINK IF EFFIN RULES! UP IN HERE UP IN HERE!

Me: oooo... kk... ...

Sano: What?

Me: OKAY! Next to Shinpachi!

Crazed Fan Girls: YAY!

Me: Shinpachi do you like this story?

Shinpachi: Which one?

Me: Class 2005... that one

Shinpachi: It's okay. Though i think it lacks almost everything that makes a story a story. I mean everyone can clearly see that I'm going to fall in love with--

Me: (covering Shinpachi's mouth) Hushy mushy man it's the only thing that makes people like my story besides you

Crazed Fan Girls: Can we have Shinpachi now?

Me: Sure! (throws Shinpachi into the middle of the Crazed Fan Girls)

Crazed Fan Girls: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! (drags shinpachi off)

Shinpachi: SAAAAAAVE ME!

Me: To Ayane...

Ayane: Yes?

Me: Do you like this story?

Ayane: I guess I mean you did kind of make me up so I'm kind of forced to like it

Me: True True

Ayane: yes now i must go get food toodles (walks off waving)

Me: YAY! Kasumi! the last one because I'm sick of interviewing

Kasumi: HI!

Me: Well we're all out of time BYE BYES!

Kasumi: HEY!

Me: this confirms stuff... I'm not sure but i bet you do! THANKS FOR READING!

---End---

YAY! i hope you liked it! Thanks to all! I heart you all!


End file.
